EMW/MWF King of Extreme 2017
Card 2017 King of Extreme Tournament; Winner gets a shot for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship or MWF World Heavyweight Championship @ Extreme Anniversary 2K17. Quarterfinal Matches MWF World Tag Team Champion Highlight Dragon "The Giant Highlight Reel" Dornell Wilkins vs. "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels Winter Soldier vs. "The Brave One" Billy Bowers EMW Open Borders Champion Tarble vs. Matanza Cueto w/MWF General Manager Dario Cueto Rob Van Dam vs. Quentin Sands EMW International Championship Mr. EMW Golden Destiny Milo Elasovic © w/Claudia Miaslova-Elasovic vs. Mil Muertes w/Catrina MWF United States Championship Austin Aries © vs. Johnny Mundo w/Taya Toronto Street Fight New York Brotherhood (Bear & Grimm) vs. Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) w/Ice Cube KingofExtreme2K17NYBvJumpStreet.jpg KingofExtreme2K17MWFUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg KingofExtreme2K17EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg KingofExtreme2K17RVDvSands.jpg KingofExtreme2K17TarblevMatanza.jpg KingofExtreme2K17WinterSoldiervBowers.jpg KingofExtreme2K17WilkinsvDaniels.jpg Results *1. Matanza went for the Wrath of the Gods (Reverse-Spin Scoop Powerslam) but Tarble uses his momentum to turn it into a Small Package Rollup for the Surprise Pinfall win and what may be considered an upset. After the match, Tarble slides out of the ring and is handed his Open Border title as Dario looks on in complete shock over what just happened and Matanza was furious over what just happened then he grabs Referee Charles Robinson and lay him out with the Wrath Of The Gods. Then Dario rushes over to Matanza to calm him down but Matanza grabs Dario by the throat but then Dario holds up the key then Matanza let his brother go and then Dario leads Matanza out of the ring and to the back. *6. During the match, Taya tried to interfere in the match but Sinclair catches her and ejects her from the match. *8. In the final moments of the match, Winter Soldier hits Tyrone Daniels with the American Slam but just as he was going for the cover, Deathstroke ran in to the apron then Winter Soldier knocked him down then when Herb Dean checked over Deathstroke, Grant Wilson came from the crowd, low blows Bucky and hits him with the Innocence Lost (Pop-Up Powerbomb) then leaves the ring as Tyrone slowly crawls over and covers Winter Soldier then Dean turns and counts the pinfall. *10. The match concludes when Tyrone went for the Frog Splash off the top rope but Tarble moved out of the way then Tarble gets Tyrone in position then climbs to the top rope to go for the Galick Burst (Diving Moonsault Transitioned into Red Arrow) then just as he was about to fly off, then the lights go out in the arena and "Someone Else" by Allegro Feat. L.V., Fresh Game & Cokni O'Dire plays from the arena speakers. The lights come back on to see both Tyrone and Tarble knocked out cold in the middle of the ring with a Mysterious Figure in all Black and a Skull Mask was standing over them staring at Max, Anri and Valarie then the figure takes off the skull mask to reveal Austin Juhasz, who was behind the "Someone Else" attacks in the past few months! Max, Anri, and Valarie look on in complete shock as the sold-out Toronto crowd just couldn't believe what they are seeing. Juhasz then Picks up Tyrone by the throat off the ground, not breaking sight with The 3, before hitting an elevated Death Warrant, Dropping Tyrone right on the top of his head, before standing up and grabbing Tarble by the throat and doing the same, staring all three at ringside down, stacking the bodies over each other, then Austin redons his mask, as the lights go out and he disappears, as the show concludes Max, Anri, and Valarie looking On with shock, Fearful and petrified looks respectfully, as the crowd looks on with jaws agape. Miscellaneous *Backstage, EMW World Heavyweight Champion Max Muller and Anri Sonohara-Muller watching the show on a monitor then EMW Majority Owner Valarie Tarasenko arrives. Tarasenko tells Max that he isn't fooling anyone and not fooling her. She still believes that Max is still behind the "Someone Else" stuff. She then tells them that now both EMW Superstars are in the finals of the King Of Extreme Tournament, Max and Anri will watch the match at ringside and make sure that there is no one does the "Somewhere Else" mess, Valarie will join them and keep a careful eye on them the whole match. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:MWF CPVs Category:2017